


Birth Right

by theclichefortunecookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclichefortunecookie/pseuds/theclichefortunecookie
Summary: Keith will protect those he loves.





	Birth Right

                Keith hated this part of the hunt. The wait, the fear of being in the wrong spot, of already being too late. He was leaning with his back to an alley wall, the com in his ear waiting for a single from Pidge. Waiting for a vampire they knew would be inside this club to come out. With or without a victim. Keith hated that. The possibility of not saving someone tonight. It has happened before and he aches at the thought of it happening again. What if the vampire got bold and killed someone inside the club? What if they don't come out this door? What if they have a different location in mind? Keith hated these possibilities. But all he could do is wait for a signal. He titled his head back against the brick wall behind him feeling the bass of the music inside pulse against him. And was patient.

                "Lance, he's coming to your exit!" came Pidge' s voice through the coms.

                Keith took off running abandoning this alley to run to the back of the building, the door Lance was covering. He jumped over a fallen trash can, his footfalls making the only noise in this dark night, finally rounding the corner, skidding to a stop in front of the scene.

                Lance was holding his own as much as any of them could alone, Keith jumped in without hesitation, hoping to overwhelm the assailant before his raw power would give him the upper hand. Lance was using his gun with a silencer trying to stay at a good distance to avoid being pulled into the vampire's clutches. The man the vampire had lured out was cowering in the corner, frozen with fear.

                "Run!" Keith yelled in his direction, trying to prevent him from becoming a hostage or worse.

                The man ran. He pulled his knife from his sheath and wielded it furiously, making sure the vampire was distracted enough that there was not a moment's thought for him to try and pursue his prey further.

                "Keith! Move!" Lance yelled, trying to get a clean shot, Keith had ended up in his line of fire, rendering him useless.

                "I'm trying!" Keith grunted out, ducking under a swipe from the vampire, who responded in with his own animalistic growl. Keith pushed forward grabbing onto the vampire twisting him so he was between himself and Lance. The vampire gripped him tightly, his nails digging into Keith's skin, Keith grimaced, but waited until he heard the _fwip_ of the silenced gun. He watched as the vampire dissolved into ash in his hands, the fingers gripping his side disintegrating allowing his wound to start bleeding. Keith sheathed his knife and put pressure on it.

                "Nice shot, Lance," Keith said, through a wince.

                "Keith, buddy," Lance said jogging towards him, "are you okay?"

                "I'll be fine," Keith looked at the blood on his hand.

                "C'mon let's at least get to the van."

                Keith sighed, "We weren't supposed to kill this one."

                Lance put Keith's arm over his shoulders, "We aren't supposed to die either, especially not on our birthdays."

                He felt Lance trying to lighten the mood and he let him do it, attempting a chuckle, "It's not 'til tomorrow, sharpshooter."

                "Well, it's almost tomorrow, anyways."

                Together they limped to the inconspicuous van parked nearly a block away, Keith controlling his breathing to limit the movement of his side. Their team was inside, Hunk, Pidge, and Coran manning the coms tonight. They'd be meeting them there to wait for Shiro and Allura, who would be returning from their own mission at the park any minute.

                "Keith," Lance said, breaking Keith from his thoughts.

                "Mm."

                "I'm sorry you got hurt."

                "S'not your fault," Keith attempted a shrug, "I was blocking your shot."

                "Yeah, but there were other ways to take him down."

                "We'll do better next time."

                "Yeah," Lance let it drop and they reached the doors of the van knocking three times to be let in.

                "Lance, Keith! A job well done!" Coran said enthusiastically.

                "I thought we were trying to capture him tonight?" Lance said, questioningly.

                "Well, yes," Coran said, unfazed. "His information would have been extremely useful, but there's no guarantee we could have gotten him to even speak to us. And Shiro and Allura were successful in capturing their target, anyways! So not a total setback!"

                Coran ended on a positive note. It was always good to know the whole team was safe tonight. Seeing Keith and Lance were placated, Coran took the opportunity to pull Keith to the chair and look at his wound.

                "This shouldn't take very long to heal, Keith," Coran said, his face an inch from the wound. "The worst you'll have to worry about is if his nails were unkept, there's a risk of infection."

                "Thanks, Coran." Keith let him dress the wound only wincing slightly at the press of a rag with rubbing alcohol on it to his wound.

                Keith pulled a new shirt over his head, when the car door was knocked on again. Coran opened the door to reveal Shiro and Allura, with Allura carrying an unconscious over her shoulder. She plopped her down on the van floor.

                "Restrain her," she said in lieu of greeting.

                "Nicely done, you two!" Coran said getting to work.

                "Thanks, Coran," Shiro said entering the van and then offering a hand to help Allura up. "How did yours go?" Shiro said in the general direction of Keith and Lance.

                "We lived," Keith said, shortly.

                "Ah, no capture there, but one more vampire off the streets!" Coran said while tying rope around the unconscious woman's wrists.

                "Don't beat yourself up," Pidge said from the passenger seat, finally looking up from her laptop.

                "Yeah!" Hunk chimed in from the driver's side, "you guys made it back and that vampire isn't goning to hurt anyone else, so it's a win in my book."

                "Yeah, we'll get 'em next time," Lance said, echoing Keith's words

                Hunk started the car, ready to go.

                "Hey, Keith!" Pidge said pointing to the clock, "Happy Birthday!"

                "Thanks," Keith said, just wanting to close his eyes and let the car ride lull him to sleep, but he looked at the digital clock above the radio, 11:59. Slowly, he watched it turn to 12:00, as the others chimed in their congratulations.

                He doubled over suddenly, unable to reply as a shooting pain left clenched around his heart seeming to spread from his chest to his limbs. He felt himself cry out in pain, but he didn't understand. It was so sudden and it was everywhere within him, as if there were needles in his bloodstream suddenly pressing themselves outward. Keith felt hands grabbing him, the car pulled to a sudden stop. Someone was yelling his name. Several people were yelling for him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. He saw his teammates reach out to him, he realized he was on the floor looking up at them.

                "What's wrong?!" who yelled that.

                "He's injured!"

                "It doesn't make sense!"

                "KEITH!"

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is very much appreciated i don't mind editing early chapters even though this an ongoing series


End file.
